


Pinned Needles

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never knew until recently how pretty Fujisaki Chihiro's voice is when they sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned Needles

You try to pin the needle but it won’t stay. 

So instead you hold it there, never letting go.  
~

You never thought that your ‘exceptional’ piano playing would get you here - in the choir room. 

The teachers had asked you to start playing for the third period choir class, and you obliged, not wanting to be any sort of indifferent with them. This is where it got you. 

You hit the keys at random, just to get an idea of what you’re doing, and before you know it, you are playing in time with the choirs’ warm-ups. You smile as you hit the notes, the harmony and melody colliding perfectly. Your playing sounds amazing with their singing, and you are pleased with yourself for accepting to play this role in the school choir -

and a voice, a certain voice catches your ear, but you can’t figure out who it is. 

It’s too quiet, but it’s pretty. You want to listen to this again and again and again, but more than anything, you need to know who is singing. 

You guess - by sound - that they are in the alto section. You try to turn your gaze that way, hoping that no one will catch you staring at them, but in the end, the more you follow the sound, you find only Fujisaki Chihiro, and cause them to blush. 

* * * *

When choir ends you meet Fujisaki in the hall. 

“Um, excuse me, Fujisaki-san? Would you mind if I spoke with you?” you ask, hoping they will reply with a ‘yes’, but you can only hope. 

“Oh...um...I suppose”, they say rather lightly. You smile. 

“Ah! Thank you! ...I was wanting to tell you how extraordinarily beautiful your voice it, although delicate. And keep aware, I am not asking you to speak up in class, but if you did more ears would be pleased than just the teacher’s”, you finish. They smile up at you, beaming. 

“Thank you, Celestia-san! I...I’ve never been complimented for my voice! I really...I really appreciate it! Your p-piano playing is very pretty as well! I am glad you are helping in class!” and with that, they are off, blushing madly. 

You are pleased you made them so - as well as they did you, and your feel a warmth upon your face. You know that the slightest pink would be noticeable on your almost deathly pale skin. You try to brush it off, and eventually, it does go away, but you wish it to not reoccur. 

* * * * 

During choir the next day, you hear their voice - better than last time - and smile. You manage eye contact with them, and you think they notice your enthusiasm -

but the teacher notices your pink face. 

“Is it hot in here, Celes?” 

“No, I am fine…”, you mutter. 

“Oh, I was just asking because you seem flushed”, she presses on. 

“Really, I am fine”, you insist.

The teacher nods her head in understanding, although she seems bothered by your persistence. 

You know you are blushing - but you don’t know why. (Or you won’t even admit to yourself why). 

Their smile is warm, and you are glad to witness it, although you can see they are also worried about the blush on your face. You know it isn’t like you, but you can’t control it, you try to make it go away, but that is no use, for it is certain on staying. 

You are ready for the next song, and so you play on, through the rest of the period. 

* * * * 

When the period ends, they see you readying to leave, and make their way to you. 

“Hello Fujisaki-san”, you greet them with. 

“Ah! Hello again, Celes, but..I was wondering...if you are feeling alright? I am sorry for bothering you, I...I knew I shouldn’t have asked...I’ll leave if you don’t want me to be here…” they trail off, but you attempt their coming back. 

“No, no, you are never a bother, and thank you for your concern, but I am fine”, you reply, hoping you didn’t come off as harsh. 

“Oh...well...okay...if you say so...I...I’ll go then…” they mumble, and you smile. 

“Um...it was simply a blush, I am fine”, you say to them. 

“Oh...uh...why….were you blushing?” they ask, although you don’t know how to answer, because you aren’t even sure, the only thing you can think of is their adorably friendly smile that you adore. 

“Um, my only guess would be you I suppose…” you say quietly, but apparently not quietly enough they don’t hear. They gasp lightly. 

“M-me? D-did...was I th-that bad?” they ask, tears springing to their eyes. 

“No!” you say, too loudly, “I mean...your smile….made me blush…” you finish. 

They try to wipe their tears away, and you help, wiping one finger lightly underneath their eye, you smile doing so, “I love your smile, it is warm, like you, please do not cry”, you try at them. They smile, “Th-this smile? Y-you like? Really?” they ask like they don’t believe you. 

You nod at them assuring them that you adore their smile.

They offer brighter smile at you, making you feel better, like you didn’t scare them. You smile back, hoping that it is honest instead of painted. 

~  
And the needle holds. 

Right in place. 

And a true smile breaks.


End file.
